Tell Me What to Do
by Pirateking19
Summary: (Chapter 12 added) Season 4 - When Chandler awakes the next morning after a party, he finds himself in quite a situation, one of his friends is in his bed. How will one night affect the rest of all of their lives - COMPLETED
1. Prologue

Chapter 1  
  
Chandler awoke to a loud knocking on his bedroom door. The noise pounded in his head and he moaned, sitting up slowly and closing his eyes, holding his hands over his ears. His room was dark; the shades were thankfully pulled down. He realized he wasn't wearing his usual shirt he wore when he went to sleep and lost the thought when the banging continued and Chandler nearly rolled off the bed.  
  
"For the love of God PLEASE stop that!" The door opened and Joey poked his head in, a guilty smile on his face. Chandler opened one eye to see what evil had woken him.  
  
"Yes, my least favorite person right now?"  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you up Chan but... Hey! I thought I heard you with a girl last night!" Joey grinned in his sideways smile. Chandler stared at his friend in confusion, wanting to smack the goofy grin off his roommate's face.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about." Joey pointed and Chandler sighed, looking down next to him.  
  
"Gaaa!" he yelped, shocked, to see a sleeping figure with the covers tightly pulled around her. The covers were pulled over her head but her toes stuck out from the other end of the blanket. Chandler craned his neck to see if he could see her face but frowned, not wanting to wake her.  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
"Nice, man," Joey proudly smiled.  
  
"What did you come in here for Joe?"  
  
"Oh! Your mom's on the phone. She said it was important and I had to wake you up." Chandler held his hands over his face, hair sticking up in every direction.  
  
"Tell her I had to go to work."  
  
"It's Sunday..."  
  
"Then I had to go to church."  
  
"But you don't-"He was cut off by his friends groan in annoyance.  
  
"I can't talk to her now, man. Please... I'll call her later."  
  
"All right... You do not hold liquor well my friend."  
  
"I know..." he sighed and Joey left, closing the door behind him. Chandler lowered his hands and looked at the mystery girl and frowned again, looking at her feet. Her toenails were painted hot pink with white polka dots. He shook his head, remembering a story behind why they were painted that way. What had happened last night? They all had gone to a club and partied to celebrate Phoebe's pregnancy. Phoebe couldn't drink but the rest of them had. He tried to remember what went on in the club and could only remember Ross yelling at him to stop downing the tequilas. Why had he drank so much?  
  
The girl suddenly moved and Chandler flinched, afraid to see if she was awake or not. She sighed and rolled towards him, the covers slipping down. Once the bed stopped moving Chandler took a deep breath and slowly looked beside him.  
  
"Oh my God... Oh my God...," he whispered, looking at a sleeping Monica. 


	2. Chapter 1

Back from my vaca to Tampa and, as promised, here's the rest of chapter one  
  
Chandler gawked at the fact that Monica was asleep next to him and froze, realizing he wasn't wearing any clothes.  
  
"Shit," he muttered and scanned the room for where his clothes were. He slid out of the bed carefully so she wouldn't wake up and tip-toed across the floor, grabbing his boxers that hug over a lamp and pulling them on. A blue shirt caught his attention and he carefully picked it up, noticing it glittered in the dim light. It was Monica's.  
  
Why was Monica in his bed? What had he done? Chandler sadly shook his head and pulled a tee shirt out of a drawer and pulled it on, carefully opening his bedroom door and sneaking out, closing it behind him. Joey looked up from his place at his stool and tipped his glass of milk to him.  
  
"Joe I-"  
  
"Way to go man. I'm proud."  
  
"No Joey, you don't-"  
  
"So what's she like? How did you meet her?"  
  
"...It's Monica." Joey paused then looked behind him at the closed door to their apartment, shrugging when no one was there.  
  
"No man, she didn't come in... I'd of heard her or seen her."  
  
"No Joe... It's Monica," Chandler whispered, tilting his head to his bedroom. Joey stared at Chandler in confusion then his eyes widened and his mouth fell open, pointing at the door. Chandler nodded and he fell into his chair, holding his hands over his face.  
  
"That was Mon in there?!"  
  
"Please keep it down, man." They sat in silence and Joey looked down at the floor, nervously motioning with his hands.  
  
"Well... what are you going to do?... You know, when she wakes up?"  
  
"I was considering moving her to her bed so that way when she wakes up, she'd never know."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Sadly, yes."  
  
"But you can't do that! You'll feel terrible every time you see her! And what if she wakes up and remembers?"  
  
"Yeah...," Chandler frowned, realizing Joey was right about something for once. Monica deserved the truth.  
  
"So... I'm gonna take off," Joey said, getting up and grabbing his coat. Chandler spun around and his mouth fell open.  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"I'm afraid of her as it is! I don't want to be here when she wakes up... no offense or anything." Chandler nodded and turned around; facing the cartoon Joey had been watching.  
  
"Bye Chan. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks," he frowned, not really paying attention to the cat that was chasing the mouse on his TV. He wondered what her reaction would be when she woke up, what she would say to him. In a typical Monica fashion, she'd yell in a motherly fashion, scolding him. It was his fault after all; it was what he believed to be true. He had never been in this position before, not even with a stranger. It would have been easier to wake up next to someone he didn't know at all, but he had to wake up to his closest female friend.  
  
The bedroom door opened minutes later and Chandler took a deep breath and looked up. She had pulled one of his tee shirts on; it came down to her knees. Her eyes were swollen and red and her hair was messy.  
  
"Chandler... What's going on here?"  
  
"I don't know Mon... I woke up and you were next to me... Do you remember the bar last night?"  
  
"... What bar."  
  
"Great. That's-There was a party at a bar last night for Phoebe."  
  
"There was?... I just remember talking to you. Or... something about you."  
  
"Yeah that's... Okay. Mon I think last night we... had... uhm... we had sex," he said quicky, wanting to get it out but afraid to look at her.  
  
"I wouldn't have. I don't think I was that drunk."  
  
"You really know how to boost my ego."  
  
"Chandler."  
  
"Mon, I make joked when I'm uncomfortable. It's my way to lighten the mood. You're lucky I'm not going into a stand up routine right now. I mean, this is more uncomfortable then telling my college buddies that my father was the lead in an all male burlesque show in Vegas... Ohhhh... The silence that followed." Monica stared at him and Chandler looked off to the side.  
  
"Hey... de ja voux."  
  
"Chandler, really. I mean it... You're m closest guy friend. How could we do this?" Monica moaned and fell into Joey's chair beside him. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to think of a reasonable explanation.  
  
"Maybe it's because we're so close anyways in our drunken state it... made sense," Chandler thought aloud. Monica nodded. They had been friends for years, she met Chandler when she was in high school.  
  
"I should be lucky it wasn't Joey's bed I woke up in."  
  
"Yeah... could you imagine... and his pick-up line on you would have been, without a doubt, 'how you doin'?" Chandler laughed, imitating Joey. Monica snickered for a moment then realizing the seriousness of the situation that they had tried to get around.  
  
"Does Joey know?"  
  
"That his pick-up line is stupid?...Sadly no."  
  
"Does he know about us?" Monica asked again.  
  
"Yeah, I told him."  
  
"What?! Chandler!"  
  
"Oh come on! It's not like you don't tell Rachel everything! I was freakin' out!"  
  
"Shit... What are we going to do? Will he tell anyone?"  
  
"No. It is Joey, but he's not that stupid."  
  
"What are we gonna do about us?" Monica asked, looked at Chandler. He shrugged, staring ahead of him.  
  
"I'm all for pretending it never happened."  
  
"Me too." Chandler looked at the woman beside him and she reached over to hug him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I think I just dumped you after a one night stand," he mumbled into her hair.  
  
"Well... it's my fault as much as yours. I'm sorry it will be awkward from now on."  
  
"Yeah... never tell anyone?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Mostly Ross. He'll kill me... or try to kick my ass with his 'kara-tay'."  
  
"Sure... you okay with this?"  
  
"Not really no. But then again, why would I be?"  
  
"...No."  
  
"Awesome. Well... it was a mistake, you know? Let's get past it. We have to try at least." Chandler tried to smile and Monica nodded and reached over to hug him again. He sighed, letting go any hope of her falling in love with him like he recently had fallen in love with her. 


	3. Chapter 2

One month later  
  
Chandler strolled into Monica and Rachel's, fixing his tie and glancing at his watch to see how much time he had. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed that not only was there no one in sight, there was no food cooking. He frowned, not even seeing a cup of coffee in his favorite mug on the table waiting for him.  
  
"Rach?... Mon?... Anyone?" He heard a loud thump and looked around to see where it came from, walking into the living room.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"Chandler?" He turned around in time to see Monica collapse to the bathroom floor.  
  
"Oh my GOD, Monica!" he yelled and ran over, bending down to pick her up. She had her eyes tightly shut, shaking her head and weakly kicking her feet.  
  
"Come on let me help you... What's going on? What happened?" He pulled her body up in a sitting position and leaned her against a wall. She slowly opened her eyes and studied the side of the toilet before leaning over and heaving the contents of her stomach into it.  
  
"Heyyyy...," Chandler groaned, rubbing her back soothingly from a safe distance. When she finally stopped he reached up and flushed the toilet.  
  
"What happened? Do you have a stomach bug?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. This happened yesterday morning too..."  
  
"Really... Huh. Do you want to go lie down on the couch?" Monica nodded and Chandler carefully picked her up and held her against his chest. She weakly let her head fall on his shoulder and he brought her out into the living room, gently laying her down and pulling a blanket over her.  
  
"What have you eaten?"  
  
"No it's not food... It's only in the mornings, not the-oh no," she responded, her face getting pale.  
  
"Oh no what," Chandler said, worried what was causing her to freak out this much. Her hands began to shake and he got even more nervous.  
  
"Monica... Mon? You're freaking me out here."  
  
"Chandler... that night... did we use protection?" When she finally said those four words and it sunk into his head, he felt like he was going to pass out.  
  
"Wh... What? Uhm... I have this thing where I keep one in my wallet... Never more than one... It's kind of... It's... Uhm... So one in wallet and none in the room," he spat out, knowing she didn't understand.  
  
"Would you have gotten one from Joey?"  
  
"No... I would have woken him up and he would have asked what the hell was going on."  
  
"Well did you have sex before we did?"  
  
"Yes Monica, I was not a virgin."  
  
"No I mean like... Recently before. And after we had sex, did you sleep with anyone else?"  
  
"What are you talking about? You think I cheated on you?" Monica closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Wait... So if there's a condom in my wallet that means I never used one and that means that you could-"  
  
"Oh my God," Monica muttered. Chandler realized exactly what that meant and he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, running a finger over the worn leather. He glanced at her then took a deep breath and unfolded it.  
  
"So?" Monica asked, a hint of hopefulness in her voice. Chandler's heart sank when he pulled out the condom. Monica's mouth fell open and Chandler looked down, ashamed.  
  
"Shit," he moaned and Monica's world collapsed around her.  
  
instead of making this too predictable... I've decided to change it up a little. En-joey!!!  
  
Chandler didn't know what to do or say to her. She just sat there, taking deep breaths.  
  
"Do... do you want me to go buy a ... uhm... a test, or something?" he asked softly, the look on Monica's face making him realize she already knew.  
  
"Can you call Phoebe?"  
  
"Pheebs? Sure, why?"  
  
"She has pregnancy tests from when she was planted. Call her and ask her to bring one over."  
  
"Mon-"  
  
"Please. I have to know this." Chandler nodded and picked up the phone, dialing.  
  
An hour later  
  
The door opened and Phoebe crept inside, carrying a folded paper bag. Chandler was sitting on the armchair beside the couch where Monica lay, holding her hands and gently rubbing them to calm her down. He looked up when he heard the door shut.  
  
"Hey... uhm, I didn't have any so I bought you one Monica," she said, walking around the couch, sadly looking at her distraught friend.  
  
"Thanks hun."  
  
"Now are you sure you want to take this?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Yeah. I missed my period by two weeks. I was going to the doctor tomorrow. And I'm sick in the morning... I don't know what to do." Phoebe handed her the bag and Chandler was hit with a wave of guilt, thinking he was the reason for this. Monica got up and slowly headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Oh my God," he sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"I know, huh? Did... did she tell anyone else?"  
  
"No, just us... The lucky ones." They sat in silence for a few minutes and Phoebe eyed him, the way he nervously bounced his leg and chewed his nails.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No... Well I mean-It's Monica... I never thought that... uhm... this... would happen to her."  
  
"Chandler."  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, turning to Phoebe.  
  
"What aren't you telling me?" Chandler opened his mouth to talk and the bathroom door opened. They both turned in time to see Monica collapse to the floor.  
  
"Mon! You have to stop that!" Chandler yelled as he ran over and picked her up. He held onto her tightly, saying her name to wake her up. Phoebe went into the bathroom and when she gasped, Chandler looked up.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Phoebe came through the doorway, the test in her hand.  
  
"It's positive." Chandler backed up against the wall, his heart pounding in his chest, and he slid down the wall to sit on the floor. He looked down at the woman in his arms and realized she was pregnant with his child. He was going to be a father. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chandler sulked back to his apartment after Phoebe made him leave. He swung open the door and threw his jacket onto the floor carelessly. Noticing no one was there, he was glad to be alone. He needed that time to think. Phoebe had insisted he left when Monica woke up. It was just as well, he didn't know what to say anyways. "Hey! We're going to be parents!" just didn't seem it would work.  
  
A father. He was going to be a dad. It was a secret fear that he had, that once he had a child he'd become like his own father. Monica was pregnant with his child and he was scared to death. Chandler sat at a barstool and rested his forehead against the countertop, wondering what he would do now.  
  
He heard the door being opened and didn't bother to look up.  
  
"Chan! You're here! Guess what?!" Joey excitedly asked, jumping up and down.  
  
"What."  
  
"Monica's pregnant!" Chandler's head shot up.  
  
"What?! How do you know that?"  
  
"I overheard Phoebe and Monica talking! I was going to go get a couple of beers but when I opened the door I heard them saying Mon was pregnant! And she seemed excied! Isn't that cool? She's gonna have a baby!" Joey beamed, unnoticed to Chandler's look of shock.  
  
"Excited? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah! Mon was saying she wanted a baby and now she was gonna have one. Uhm... Oh! Pheebs was also saying that they might go in labor together because they're both one month pregnant. Funny, huh?" Joey grinned. Chandler nodded slowly, waiting for it to click in Joey's head.  
  
"Yeah... riot. Remember how a month ago Pheobe was planted and then Monica and I got drunk and slept with each other?"  
  
"Yeah... So?" Chandler narrowed his eyes and stared at him.  
  
"Anytime Joe." Joey paused and suddenly his eyes widened, mouth falling open.  
  
"You think the baby is yours?" he gasped.  
  
"I know it's mine."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"I stupidly never used a condom. And she hadn't had sex around that time so it has to be mine."  
  
"Unless she went to the clinic and got planted on the same day and never told us," Joey added hopefully.  
  
"Which she didn't... Oh man... This is not good." Joey sat on the stool next to his friend and sighed.  
  
"Well it's good for Monica. She has the baby she wanted... It's not good for you because you, Mr. Afraid of commitment, including having a baby for cryin' out loud! Y'know?... Holy shit, what about Ross?"  
  
"Ross. Oh my God."  
  
"You knocked up his sister!" Joey yelled. Chandler glared at him and he quieted down, looking at the counter.  
  
"Ross is going to hate me. What am I going to do?"  
  
"What about Jack and Judy? They might not be too thrilled."  
  
"Would you knock it off already?" The door opened and Monica walked in. The boys froze when they saw her and she looked at Chandler before seeing Joey's expression.  
  
"What?"  
  
"So Mon... What's new?" Joey asked, trying to act casual.  
  
"I know you overheard. You opened the door, saw us, then shut the door a minute later." Joey looked shocked and angry at her, pointing his finger at her.  
  
"You're a pain in my ass Geller." Monica glared at him and Joey squirmed in his seat before sliding off of it and heading to the door.  
  
"So... I'm leaving. Really. No foolin' around this time... Okay. See ya guys," he said, pulling on a jacket and closing the door behind him. Chandler waited a moment and nodded his head to the door. Monica looked at him then smiled, opening the door to see Joey standing there then quickly bolt down the hall and down the stairs.  
  
"What a goof," Chandler laughed. She nodded and leaned against the door.  
  
"Chandler listen-"  
  
"No wait, I have something to say first. I'm... I'm sorry. This is my fault... Uhm, But I want to be a part of this... really. And if I seem freaked... I kind of have this thing about becoming my father... I know that sounds crazy but... y'know... It's a possibility." Monica let out a small laugh and walked over to him, holding his hands.  
  
"You are never going to be your father. You're no where near what he is sweetie. I mean... Can you see yourself in drag, doing live shows, hitting on men?" Chandler laughed and shook his head.  
  
"In nightmares... but reality...no."  
  
"Good. You're a good person Chandler. Really, you are. And I think you'd make a great father... You certainly take care of Joey enough," she grinned.  
  
"Hey!" They heard Joey yell from behind the door. Chandler got up and swung the door open to see Joey standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He frowned at Monica, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"That was not nice."  
  
"It's true Joe." Joey thought it over and nodded with a slight smile.  
  
"Now go for the love of God before I actually DO get angry!" Joey laughed and took off, running down the steps. Chandler swung the door shut and laughed, shaking his head. Monica smiled and took a deep breath, looking at him.  
  
"You wanted to say something?" Chandler asked, hands in his pockets.  
  
"Yeah... Uhm... Remember how when Ben was born I really wanted a baby?" Chandler nodded and she continued.  
  
"Well that never went away... And after the shock and the fear of this... I'm excited. I mean, I'll have someone to take care of... You know, someone who needs me. I want that Chandler, I really do."  
  
"So you're okay with this?" Chandler smiled.  
  
"More than okay. And... I thought about doing this alone, leaving you out of it so it wouldn't be your responsibility... But after what you said... I want you to be a part of this." He grinned and pulled her to him for a hug.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Good... Good," Monica smiled broadly.  
  
"So doctor visits, nursery, buying lots of stuff, the whole shebang?"  
  
"The whole shebang."  
  
"Great... I think you should tell Ross though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He'll KILL me." Monica nodded with a laugh and she pulled back to look at him. He had never seen her happier.  
  
"No he won't. This is the most excited I've ever been in my entire life. I've looked forward to this for years. Even under our circumstances... He'll understand." Chandler hugged her again and smiled to himself. He was going to be a dad.  
  
This will take a turn... beware!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

The next few chapters will be about the friends finding out and their reactions... stay tuned!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Seeing as how I never received the "Friends" characters as a X-Mas present last year, I do not own/have any association with/know anyone on the show so this is pure fiction, out of my own twisted imagination, and I do own the stories though. After my lecture, en-joey!!!  
  
One week later  
  
Chandler walked into Monica and Rachel's apartment and smiled when he saw it was only her sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a steaming cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey, are you supposed to be drinking coffee? I thought it was like, against the rules," he grinned smugly, pulling up a chair beside her.  
  
"Decaf. Quite possibly the worst thing I've ever tasted."  
  
"So why are you drinking it then?"  
  
"Well I always have a cup of coffee in the morning... I think if I didn't Rachel would notice and question me on it."  
  
"So you didn't tell her?"  
  
"No. Do you want to?"  
  
"What?! No way!" Chandler laughed, noticing the already poured cup of coffee that sat on the table before him.  
  
"Is this for me?" Monica nodded and he grinned, bringing the mug up to his mouth.  
  
"Is it regular?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank God," he muttered and took a big gulp. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Rachel came out of her bedroom and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, walking to the kitchen and plopping down in a chair with a yawn.  
  
"Mornin' Rach," he said with a smile.  
  
"Hey guys," Rachel said, reaching for a blueberry muffin on the table. Chandler looked at Monica and nodded his head toward Rachel who wasn't even looking at the two. Monica shook her head and mouthed 'no' to him and he frowned, looking at her roommate with an evil gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Hey Rach-"  
  
"No!" Monica yelled. Rachel looked up suddenly, startled from the sudden outburst from Monica. She looked at her then to Chandler before back at Monica.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uhm... Oh man... Uhm Rach... I'm kind of... uhm... pregnant." Rachel dropped the muffin and squealed, a smile spreading over her face.  
  
"Monica! Really? Oh my God! I'm so happy for you! When? How- Who's the father?" she asked and Monica waited for her to take a breath before she answered. Chandler grinned to himself and when Monica glanced at him he nodded.  
  
"See? Told you."  
  
"Wait! You knew?" Rachel asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah well-"  
  
"He's kind of the father," Monica said. Rachel's smile faded and she looked at Chandler.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm the father."  
  
"You?! How? You hate him!" she yelled at Monica, unsure of where it was going.  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"No she doesn't!"  
  
"Why would you think I hate him?" Monica asked, defending Chandler. He sunk into his chair, shocked that Rachel would say that.  
  
"Thanksgiving... When he called you fat, remember?"  
  
"You heard that?!" Chandler yelled.  
  
"Why do you think I all of a sudden got skinny?"  
  
"Why are we arguing? This is kinda more important than that!"  
  
"All right! Sorry," Monica muttered. Rachel's jaw dropped and she pointed to the both of them.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"You know when we threw the party for Pheebs?" Chandler asked. Rachel nodded and he continued on.  
  
"Well Monica and I got a little drunk-"  
  
"A little?" she interrupted.  
  
"A LOT drunk... and had... unprotected sex and she just found out she was pregnant."  
  
"Oh my God. Are you okay with this?"  
  
"Yeah. I've wanted a baby for years and Chandler is fine with the whole baby thing." Rachel looked shocked and stared at Chandler.  
  
"You? You're okay with this?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm excited. I get to be a dad," he smiled happily. Rachel looked at Monica and she was filled with excitement for the two of them suddenly.  
  
"Oh wow Mon... Oh you're going to be a mom!"  
  
"I know!" Monica laughed. Rachel hugged her tightly and wiped away the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Oh you're going to make a great mom hun. And Chandler isn't freaking out! He's doing great!"  
  
"Yes I am quite proud of myself." Rachel pulled back from h?"er hug and smiled, holding Monica's hands in hers.  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"Five weeks."  
  
"Oh my God! Phoebe's five we... Oh right, same night. Gottit."  
  
"And you picked up on that faster than Joey. Gold star for Rachel!" Chandler laughed.  
  
"Have you been to the doctors yet?"  
  
"No not yet. I had an appointment but canceled it because I thought I was sick... But I'm not," Monica grinned. Rachel noticed she glowed with happiness and gleamed when she smiled.  
  
"Oh this is so great... Who else knows?"  
  
"You and Joey," Monica said.  
  
"Don't tell Ross please. There's a chance he might not take this well," Chandler said. Rachel nodded.  
  
"Won't tell a soul." 


	6. Chapter 5

Hiya all! Thanks for the great feedback... it makes me so happy to know you guys read this!!! I actually have another story in the works and it is not about Chandler!!! Loud audible gasp So look out for that once I get more into this. Thanks!  
  
Three days later  
  
Chandler was sitting in his chair, watching Baywatch with Joey when the door opened and Ross stormed in.  
  
"Chandler! We need to talk!" Joey looked behind him at Ross then shrugged at Chandler who suddenly had gotten pale.  
  
"What'd you do now?" he whispered. Chandler glared at Joey and he nodded, pointing to his head then at his roommate.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Chandler!" Ross yelled again, his hands in fists at his sides. He turned in his chair, shutting off the tv with the remote.  
  
"Hey! It was getting to the good part!" Joey protested.  
  
"You'll live. What's up Ross?" he said casually.  
  
"You got my sister PREGNANT?"  
  
"Dammit! Who told him?" Joey asked quietly.  
  
"Look I know that it sounds-"  
  
"How... why... You're my best friend! And it's my little sister! How could you take advantage of her like that, you ignorant bastard!" Ross suddenly lunged at Chandler and swung at him, his fist connecting with Chandler's chin, knocking him backwards in his chair. Joey leapt up and stood in front of Chandler, holding his hands up to keep Ross back.  
  
"Hey! Back off, man!"  
  
"I can't believe you! She's pregnant and alone and it's because of YOU!" Ross pushed Joey aside and jumped on Chandler, pulling him from his chair and punching him in the face again, this time hitting his nose with a painful crunch. Chandler yelped in pain, crumpling to the floor, holding both of his hands over his face. Ross stood over him, taking deep breaths and swinging his arms at his sides. Joey pushed Ross against the wall and forcefully held him there, looking back at Chandler.  
  
"What the hell is your deal Ross? Enough with the punching! Look what you did to him!"  
  
"Look what he did to my sister! You are dead Chandler!" Monica ran in the doorway and saw Joey fighting to keep Ross away from Chandler and then to Chandler who sat on the ground, blood trailing down his face and neck and seeping into his shirt.  
  
"Oh my God Chandler," she sighed, hurrying over and crouching down to help him, glaring at Ross.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you! I knew you'd get upset but I never thought you'd do this!"  
  
"He won't even defend himself! He just took the blow!" Joey struggled to keep him as far away as possible while making sure his buddy was okay. Chandler wiped the blood from his face and looked up at Ross.  
  
"I know. I'm not going to fight you Ross. It was a mistake... I'm sorry, okay?"  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough Chandler! Monica has to take care of this baby on her own and it's because of you!" Monica stood up and went over to her brother, standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
"You think it's only his fault? So your saying he had the drinks, took complete advantage of me, got me pregnant, and will have nothing to do with it?"  
  
"Yeah! Joey let me go!"  
  
"Not until you calm down! You really hurt him Ross!" Joey said with a slight hint of panic.  
  
"Ross, you are so wrong. I was also drunk. I went to his apartment on my own! He didn't force me or anything; this is as much of my responsibility as it is his!" Ross began to stop struggling and quieted down to listen to his sister. Chandler slowly stood up and reached for a towel to stop his nose from bleeding.  
  
"And you know what? I'm not going to raise the baby by myself, Chandler will be here. He wants to be a father. If you let him explain rather than attacking him... maybe you'd understand this better." Ross looked at Chandler and was hit with guilt for the way he acted on impulse and what he did to his friend. Joey carefully let go of his hold on him and Ross carefully went over to Chandler.  
  
"Oh my God, man... I am so sorry for what I did."  
  
"No... I knew it was coming."  
  
"I shouldn't have hit you... twice."  
  
"Maybe not... I think you might have broken my nose."  
  
"Oh Chandler I am so sorry. I mean I'm not thrilled about the situation with Monica but I shouldn't have acted like that." Chandler nodded, his face throbbing. Ross looked at Monica and held his face in his hands.  
  
"I made a complete ass of myself."  
  
"No, that would include you using a kara-tay move on me."  
  
"Oh man... I'm sorry, really. Do you want me to take you to the emergency room?" Chandler pulled the towel away and carefully felt his nose.  
  
"No it's not broken. You just have a really strong punch," he laughed. Ross patted his arm, looking at the blood on his shirt and deciding against a hug.  
  
"I'm not totally okay with this now, but if she's happy and you're there for her... It will be okay."  
  
"Oh she's happy," Monica smiled. Joey put his arm around her and grinned.  
  
"These are the moments, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah. My brother beating the hell out of my baby's father then them making up... good times."  
  
"Are we okay?" Ross asked.  
  
"Are you going to hit me again?" he asked back, noticing the blood had stopped.  
  
"No... unless you have something else to tell me."  
  
"I... sleep with a nightlight because I'm afraid of the monster under my bed." Ross laughed and nodded to humor him, hugging Monica tightly.  
  
"So we're okay?"  
  
"We are. But you hurt him again... I'll kick your ass."  
  
"So how did you find out anyways?" Joey asked.  
  
"Rachel."  
  
"Dammit!" Monica yelled.  
  
"She can't keep a secret at all."  
  
"No... so when is the baby due? Chandler's going with you to the doctor appointments and stuff right?" Ross asked, looking at him.  
  
"Yeah. Every one," he smiled.  
  
"November," Monica grinned.  
  
"So everyone knows?" Ross asked.  
  
"Yeah. Mom and dad know. And Chandler's parents know," Monica said.  
  
"So I was last?"  
  
"We were kind of dreading you finding out... Can't imagine why." 


	7. Chapter 6

(Eee!!! I love getting reviews!!! Thanks so much guys for the feedback and en-joey!!! -Look for my newest story "Out of the Blue" coming soon!!! It's a Joey fic with a huge part about Rachel. You'll see!!! It's darker than this one so if that's not your thing, I suggest you don't read it. Thanks again!!!- )  
  
Three months later  
  
The phone rang and Monica looked up from stirring a pot on the stove, seeing Rachel already go to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, twirling a strand of golden hair around her finger. She nodded and turned to Monica.  
  
"She's right here let me tell her.... Hey Mon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's the doctor's office calling... you know you have the appointment today at one right?"  
  
"Of course!" Monica scoffed, smiling when she ran a hand over her swelling belly. She giggled at the thought of when Chandler heard about the appointment, he jumped up and down and grabbed the appointment reminder that had come in the mail and had read it with the biggest smile she had ever seen. She was proud of him, he was leaving work early to bring her to the doctors and then they would find out the sex of the baby. Monica took a deep breath, secretly hoping it was a girl. Rachel had already said she'd move out so that her room could become a nursery. If it was a girl, she considered painting it purple with pink flowers and hearts.  
  
"Mon?"  
  
"Hm?" She looked up to see Rachel looking at her confused.  
  
"Did you hear me?"  
  
"Sorry, no."  
  
"I have to go to a meeting, do you want anything while I'm out? Cookies... ice cream... peanut butter?" Monica shook her head, the smile still on her face.  
  
"No, I think I'm all set."  
  
"Okay... You zoned out a little bit there."  
  
"Yeah... I guess so," she grinned. Rachel picked up her pocketbook and hugged Monica tightly.  
  
"I might not get back before you leave so good luck at the doctors hun, tell me everything when you get home okay?" Monica nodded, tears forming in her eyes when she knew how concerned Rachel was. She kissed the side of her head and rubbed her belly before walking to the door.  
  
"I'm not a Buddha."  
  
"For your information... I was patting the baby for good luck... not you. So there," Rachel stuck her tongue out and Monica suppressed a giggle.  
  
"Bye Mon. Good luck!"  
  
"Bye." Rachel closed the door behind her and Monica looked at the clock, sighing when she saw it was only eleven o'clock. Two more hours until she found out. She sunk into the couch and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Chandler would be back soon and she could already see him bubbling with excitement, waving his hands when he talked, all jumpy like a little kid. She couldn't wait for him to walk through that door.  
  
Monica thought about what they would do after they found out if the baby would be a girl or a boy. They could think of names they liked or even pick out those little paint squares from the decorating store and bring them home, deciding on a good color for the nursery. She thought that Chandler and Joey would paint while she supervised, lecturing them that the brush strokes go vertically, not horizontally. She smiled to herself at that thought, she would make Joey a whole tray of sandwiches.  
  
Later that day  
  
"Monica?" She looked up when she heard her name called and saw the receptionist holding a clipboard, smiling at her. She looked at Chandler who grinned and held onto her hand, helping her up.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked quietly. She nodded, feeling nervous but also excited. They were the only ones left in the waiting room, everyone else had already gone in and left with smiles on their faces. Monica wanted to know so badly, to make sure everything was okay. Chandler had nervously flipped through every magazine in the room and she was sure he hadn't read a single word in ant of them. He was a nervous wreck, wringing his hands and running a hand through his hair when he talked. She smiled, looking at him and he grinned back at her, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yeah... Let's go." They followed the woman to the examination room and Chandler looked around carefully. The woman closed the door and left the two of them in the room alone.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Chandler laughed, picking up a tube like instrument that lay on the table, looking it over.  
  
"The transducer." He glanced up at Monica who was glaring at him and he coughed, putting it back down.  
  
"All right miss know it all." Monica sat carefully on the examining table, looking around nervously. The door opened and a young man strode in, looking over the chart. Chandler saw him and laughed once before ignoring Monica's look of annoyance.  
  
"Good afternoon I'm Doctor Cohen and I will be your obstetrician... Mr. and Mrs. ...Bing," he said, flipping through the pages.  
  
"No actually... we're not married."  
  
"Or dating."  
  
"Chandler!" Monica yelped. Doctor Cohen laughed before smiling.  
  
"It's okay, you wouldn't believe the parents-to-be we get in here. I once had a married father of four and a prostitute." Chandler looked at Monica with a grin.  
  
"Well that makes our relationship seem completely normal!" Monica laughed and the doctor looked through the forms attached.  
  
"So Miss Gellar-"  
  
"Monica. And that's Chandler." Chandler shook his hand and laughed again.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You're a guy! Guys don't so this, especially pretty guys like you!" Monica held her face in her hands and Chandler froze.  
  
"I said pretty guy like you aloud didn't I. What I meant to say was... "  
  
"So this is your relationship? Pregnant and gay?" Chandler's mouth fell open when Doctor Cohen pointed to him.  
  
"I am NOT gay!"  
  
"Oh my God. Go ahead doctor," Monica sighed, shaking her head at Chandler who made the hand motion of wringing his neck.  
  
"So Monica... Twenty one weeks along... Good we can do a sonogram. Now, do you want to know the sex of the baby?"  
  
"Yes. Chandler?" He nodded and stood beside the table where Monica was sitting.  
  
"All right. So let's lay you down and if you could please pull up your shirt for me so I can use the transducer." Monica lay back with Chandler's help, pulling the hem of her shirt up enough so the doctor could have access to her round belly.  
  
"See? Transducer."  
  
"All right," Chandler groaned. She just always had to be right. Doctor Cohen smeared a clear jelly over her stomach and he jumped when she laughed loudly.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked nervously.  
  
"It's cold!" she snickered. The doctor smiled and Chandler sighed, letting his nerves get the best of him. The transducer was rolled across her stomach and with one hand he pulled the monitor over. Monica turned her head to see the screen and reached up to hold Chandler's hand when the image of the baby was shown.  
  
"Oh my God that's our baby!" Chandler whispered.  
  
"I know!" Monica gleamed. Doctor Cohen zoomed in on the image and looked back at the two, seeing their expectant faces.  
  
"Well Monica... Chandler... Congratulations... You're going to have a baby girl!" Monica's mouth fell open and she found she couldn't move. Chandler hugged her and she let it sink in before pulling his arms around his neck. He kissed her cheek and she grinned, leaning back to hold her hands on the sides of his face.  
  
"A girl!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Chandler laughed. Doctor Cohen smiled knowingly and left them alone, closing the door when he left the room, leaving the monitor on. Monica blinked a few times before realizing she was crying.  
  
"Mon... Hey... It's okay."  
  
"I'm just so happy," she laughed. He smiled felt the sudden need to lean in and kiss her. Monica leaned back, letting go of him and pulling the monitor closer. Chandler looked at her and smiled sadly, letting the feeling go. She was so happy, why take the chance of ruining it.  
  
"That's our baby," she grinned, wiping the tears away. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders when she sat up and studied the screen, looking at the unborn child. He had wanted it to be a girl. Monica's dream had come true. 


	8. Chapter 7

(Thanks again for the reviews!!! I had a question that in season 9 through 10 it came to be known Monica and Chandler couldn't actually have kids... but seeing as how this is five years previous to that... I figure things changed... They can now... And Monica's uterus is a "hospitable environment" lol... So this is the chapter of truth... where everything changes... dramatic music in background Also, I've decided to begin my new story when this ends so I won't get distracted and lazy and such... Thanks again guys and always remember... "No bunny at all!! Always no bunny at all!!!")  
  
Later that night  
  
Monica and Chandler walked into her apartment to see four very excited faces smiling at them from the kitchen table. She laughed and held up the small black and white print out from the sonogram.  
  
"Oh my God," Rachel gushed as she ran over, taking the picture with a squeal. Phoebe looked over from her place on the couch, remembering what that appointment was like.  
  
"So... no surprise triplets?"  
  
"Not this time," Monica laughed.  
  
"Lucky." Ross and Joey got up and stood in front of them, Joey putting his arm around Chandler's shoulders with a proud smile of his best friend. Rachel looked as though she'd explode is someone didn't tell her soon.  
  
"So? I'm not a doctor and I can't tell what the baby is by this picture!" Monica looked at Chandler before smiling.  
  
"We're having a girl." Rachel screamed in delight and hugged Monica.  
  
"Dude... you'll have a little girl?" Joey asked, trying to make it seem that he was not welling up. Chandler nodded and Joey hugged him, knocking him backwards. Chandler patted his back with a smile, nodding at Ross who had gone to hug his sister. Phoebe stood up and held her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Oh I think this is a group hug moment." She pulled the group together and they all looked at the photo with smiles, tears, and realized it was going to change a lot of things. There would be four babies born at almost the same time.  
  
"Have you decided on a name yet?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I think so. We loved the name Brynne."  
  
"That's so cute! Brynne... Well what will the last name be?" Joey asked, confused. Monica looked at Chandler before he cleared his throat.  
  
"Well we kinda thought... Brynne Eileen Gellar-Bing would work out well."  
  
"Aww!" Phoebe and Rachel cooed and Ross and Joey, while trying to maintain their tough guy fronts, broke down and gushed over the fact that Monica was going to have a baby girl.  
  
"Oh! We should like... make reservations at the hospital!" Phoebe exclaimed and everyone turned to look at her, confused.  
  
"You know... Like, get a room together when we go in labor!"  
  
"Pheebs I don't think that's how it works," Monica said after a few moments. Phoebe thought about it and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah well don't come cryin' to me when some woman named Helmutha takes your spot."  
  
The next week  
  
Monica was asleep on the couch and Chandler watched her from his place on the armchair, tired from not having much sleep. He had gotten up extra early to come over and see her, before Joey or Rachel were even awake. He studied her carefully, noticing how her mouth twitched when she was dreaming, even in the dim morning light, and how she had a slight but still cute snore at times. Monica lay on her side, her legs curled up, and he got up, pulling a blanket over her. She smiled slightly and moved her hand to pull the blanket closer to her. Chandler sat back down and smiled to himself, looking at her round belly. She had gone maternity shopping with him the other day and after four long hours of finding nothing, he had suggested a trash bag and his idea was, of course, shot down. He even thought a checkered print dress was nice but Monica had insisted she did not want to look like a tablecloth.  
  
Rachel had moved out to live with Phoebe so they could paint the nursery. It was halfway done, purple with pink flowers like Monica had wanted. Joey had found a crib that was white and added it to the room. Ross had bought toy dinosaurs, pink of course, to display on the nightstand. Phoebe had found lights that when hung on the ceiling, looked like stars to wish upon. Rachel went all out, buying tiny dresses and shoes, hats, socks, everything she could get.  
  
He was surprised to his reaction to the whole thing. He was freaked out that he'd become his father but after the appointment today, he seemed okay with it. He chuckled to himself when he remembered how Monica had jokingly offered to take him to buy a dress at Macy's that accentuated his eyes. To be quite honest, he was proud of himself. He had yet to totally freak out, not including finding Monica the morning after and after he actually found out she was pregnant. But now he was fine. He even called his mom and she was thrilled to have a grandchild on the way. He wasn't sure to tell his father yet. He didn't really talk to him anymore.  
  
Chandler yawned and stretched his arms over his head, looking at a clock. Quarter to seven. He got up and kissed Monica's cheek before heading out.  
  
"Chandler... wait." He stopped when he heard her call to him. He walked back over and around the couch to see her looking up at him.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" He sat down and smiled, nodding.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you think this will change us?"  
  
"Well yeah... there will be a baby and the crying and-"  
  
"I mean like you and me us. Will this change?" Monica asked, hinting to something else she didn't quite want to say.  
  
"I don't know... Why?"  
  
"Well... Oh my God you're going to think it's the hormones... but... Oh man," she nervously said.  
  
"What Mon?"  
  
"I... uhm... kinda have a ... crush on you." There was the uncomfortable silence that followed and she waited for Chandler to say some smart-ass comment to ruin it. She waited and it never came.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Because I do too." Monica sat up and looked at Chandler, noticing how he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean it kind of works out, you are having my baby," he laughed. Monica smiled and reached out to grab his hand.  
  
"Well it's more than a crush," Chandler confessed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've... uhm... I've liked you for a really long time Monica... and I think with everything... I think that I'm sorta... falling in love with you." Before he had time to say anything else Monica leaned forward and kissed him. He jolted back in shock, her hands gripping his shirt collar to pull him closer. He ran his hands through her hair and realized this was the Monica he found at the bar that night. She hadn't changed, she felt the same way then and now. She leaned back and looked at him with a slight smile.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Really? Because I thought the kissing was to shut me up and-"she kissed him again and he knew what they meant by the expression of fireworks going off in his head. She drove him crazy and he was glad they got together that night. He pulled back and sighed when he heard his watch go off.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"Shit... my meeting... I have to get to the office by seven-thirty... Oh Mon I have to go or I won't make my meeting in time." She let her hands drop and nodded sadly.  
  
"Yeah this was stupid I never should have-"  
  
"No don't say that! I would stay but if I don't go I'll be fired for sure!"  
  
"Yeah go ahead. We'll talk about this later." Chandler smiled and kissed her quickly before running out the door. Monica sunk into the couch with a smile that spread across her whole face. He loved her and she loved him. And they were going to have a baby. Could it be any more perfect, she thought with a laugh, reaching a hand up to her lips that still tingled.  
  
That night  
  
Chandler awoke to someone shaking him.  
  
"Mmmffff... Five more minutes," he mumbled.  
  
"Chandler wake up!" Chandler slowly creaked his eyes open to see Joey shaking him to get him up. He looked at the clock and moaned. Three in the morning.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Joe? Leave me alone!" Joey looked panicked and he shook his head, pulling at his best friend.  
  
"Chan, Monica's been taken to the hospital." Chandler shot up and stared at Joey who looked lost.  
  
"What? What happened? What... Is she okay?...The baby... The baby's okay, right?" He asked quickly, getting out of bed and stumbling across the room. Joey held onto him so he wouldn't fall over.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"Rachel woke up when she heard Monica screaming... She called 911 and the ambulance just left."  
  
"Screaming?" Chandler repeated, unsure what it meant.  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen, man. Ross just called to let us know because Rachel called from the ambulance. I don't know. Something about pains... It didn't sound good, man." Chandler pulled Joey out of his room and grabbed his wallet.  
  
"We're going to the hospital."  
  
"Wait aren't you going to-"  
  
"Come on!" Chandler yelled, running out the door. Joey looked at his pajamas and sighed, following right behind him and locking the door.  
  
Half an hour later  
  
Chandler ran down the halls, stopping at check-ins, asking for her. They directed him to the emergency wing. Joey was close behind him, looking at the signs, trying to find their friends. Chandler finally found Rachel crouched on the floor, resting her head on Ross's shoulder. He ran up to them and saw their puffy eyes, swollen from lack of sleep and tears shed. They hadn't changed either, Rachel wore her favorite fuzzy slippers.  
  
"What happened?" Chandler asked, his voice shaking. A doctor appeared from the closed door, looking at Chandler with an un-readable expression.  
  
"Mr. Bing?"  
  
"Yeah that's me. Is she okay? What's going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry... Miss. Gellar suffered a miss carriage." 


	9. Chapter 8

(All right first off... beautyandbrainz101-not because of what you said earlier... this was planned on when I first began writing it. So no worries!!! ( exintaris- I did know someone who was over six months along and had a miscarriage (see- got it right that time!) so I figured, in my mind at least, it wasn't that far-fetched. Also I quickly said that Rachel had moved in with Phoebe, I figured since it didn't matter how that went down... A quick blurb would be okay. As for everyone else- I love getting feedback, I'm glad you enjoy it, thanks tons!!! And I'm not the type to end it there so don't worry... it will get better!!!)  
  
Miscarriage. The word was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't bring himself to say it aloud. He could only let out a small sob and walked backwards, away from the doctor who was reaching out to help him.  
  
"Mr.Bing there was nothing that could be done... There was a complication." Chandler looked down at Rachel who had her face in her hands and Ross who had his chin resting on the top of her head. Joey put his hands on Chandler's back to stop him from turning and running out of the hospital.  
  
"What... what kind of complication?... They said she was FINE. She was healthy! They said the baby was fine! How the hell could a complication ruin this for us?"  
  
"Mr.Bing-"  
  
"She was looking forward to this for years! How could this happen?" he yelled, obviously scaring the doctor who kept trying to interrupt him, wanting to stop him from making a scene.  
  
"Mr.Bing... I am so sorry... Unless she got a sonogram the day before, no one could have known."  
  
"What do you mean?" Chandler asked, struggling to keep his voice lowered.  
  
"The baby had the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck... If we had gone in to save her ahead of time she most likely would not have made it... When Miss. Gellar was brought in it was already too late... I'm sorry." Chandler shook his head, not wanting to accept that this had actually happened. He turned to Joey and when he saw the tears in his best friend's eyes he no longer tried to stop the sobs that he knew were coming. He fell into Joey's arms, crying into his shoulder while Joey patted his back, letting him break down. Chandler realized it wasn't as much of the baby that this was about, it was about Monica and how she would re-act. Monica.  
  
"Oh my God. Is Monica okay?" he asked, pulling back from Joey.  
  
"She's still under. We gave her a heavy dose of general anesthesia to make the process easier for her. She should be up in a bit."  
  
"So she doesn't know yet?" Chandler dryly asked, hearing Rachel crying at the fact that Monica had no idea what was going on around her. She didn't know the best thing she had in her life was suddenly taken from her and she never got to say goodbye.  
  
"Can I see her? I-I have to see her." The doctor looked unsure and finally nodded. Chandler held a hand over his mouth and followed him down the hall, looking back at the sad faces of his three friends who were there for him. The door to her room was opened and his heart broke at the sight before him. Nurses were moving about the room, cleaning up and monitoring her heart rate. The beep of the machine and she looked in a peaceful sleep, so unaware of what had happened. He gulped when he saw the missing round belly, her blanket lay flat against her, and he looked around, seeing the sadness in the nurses' eyes. He pulled up a chair beside her and held her hand, resting his head on the bed.  
  
Rachel carefully entered the room half an hour later, wiping her eyes and seeing that there was no one in the room except Monica and Chandler, who was asleep, still sitting in his chair, gripping her limp hand. She pulled at her hair, picking up the chart that lay on the table beside her bed. Rachel flipped through it, her hands getting shaky as she read what had happened to her best friend and why. She looked up at Monica and went over to kiss her forehead before leaving the room.  
  
Two hours later  
  
Chandler awoke to feel Monica's hand moving. His head shot up and he watched as her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times before looking at the white wall before her questioningly. He saw the pain that flashed through her eyes and he reached up with one hand and he gently held her arm. She turned to look at him and briefly smiled at recognition before the smile faded. She pulled her hand loose and placed it on her stomach, her mouth opening in horror, looking at him, unsure what to do.  
  
"Oh Mon-" Chandler started, getting up from his chair to hug her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, sobbing into his shirt.  
  
"Chandler... what happened?" she cried. He could feel the tears seeping through his shirt and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Sweetie... the baby died."  
  
"No..." she whispered, clutching at his shirt, pulling at the fabric between her fingers.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Mon... no one could have prevented it," he said, his voice shaky. She shook her head, weeping into his chest.  
  
"Monica..."  
  
"No... no no no...," she moaned and Chandler took a deep breath.  
  
"The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck... They tried to save her but couldn't. No one could have done anything different to stop it from happening." Monica had given up on fighting the fact that her baby had died. Chandler saw Ross and Rachel in the doorway and sadly nodded at them and they decided on coming back to see her later.  
  
"I never got to hold her Chandler," she sobbed.  
  
"I know... I know," he whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. The doctor had come in later to explain the exact complications and Chandler had watched as Monica stared blankly out the window that overlooked a small park. He had gone over to the window and saw what she had been watching. It was a woman pushing a small girl on the swings, pigtails flying behind her as she gleefully screamed when she swung high. He looked back at Monica and saw a tear rolling down her cheek. Rachel and Phoebe had brought in flowers to put on the table next to her, Joey had brought in a tray of her favorite cookies to cheer her up, wondering what he could do to help. Ross had been in constantly; making sure his baby sister would get better and wanted to be there to make sure she would. Chandler didn't leave the room for the two days she was there, if he had to run home he came right back and she waited for him to return each time. He was her rock, even when he wanted to crawl into a ball.  
  
The day she got home he came back from work, going into her apartment carefully. No one was in sight and he looked around before getting nervous. Monica was home, Joey said he had just checked up on her.  
  
"Mon? It's me..." With no response he panicked, looking in her bedroom without Monica in sight. He peered into the nursery and felt his heart break. Monica was sitting in the corner, a plush dinosaur in her lap, a pink tutu in one hand and ballet slippers in the other, eyes red and swollen. She was looking at the crib before her and he went over to her, bending down to see her. She looked up at him and he saw her normally bright blue eyes an empty shade of grey. She reached out and hugged him.  
  
"When does it get easier?" she whispered.  
  
"I don't know Mon. I don't know," he said, not knowing how to help her. He wasn't sure she'd ever be okay. A part of her had died inside. 


	10. Chapter 9

(Hey guys!!! I'm back!!! There is one more chapter after this- So yay almost done then I'll start the new story. Look for "Out of the Blue" coming soon!!! Quick note to MD: THANK YOU!!! I totally agree and snaps to you for being awesome. It is fiction, right? All right guys- Here we go!!!)  
  
One week later  
  
Rachel walked up the stairs to her friends' floor and paused when she stood between the two doors. She had intended on going to see Monica because she brought Chinese food to cheer her up. She was doing better than last week, going outside her apartment, even if it was for a short amount of time. But she turned to the apartment across the hall and knocked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Chandler opened the door and smiled when he saw her. Rachel noticed the dark circles under his eyes and winced slightly, he looked like he had slept an hour.  
  
"Hey Rach, come on in."  
  
"I just wanted to stop real quick before I brought this take out over to Mon's," she said as she walked in, holding up the white boxes in her hands before putting them down on the counter. Chandler leaned against the counter, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well... uhm... I kind of have to move back in because I can't stay at Phoebe's any longer."  
  
"Oh... okay."  
  
"So I mean... I uhm... I can't talk to her about it Chandler. I'm afraid she'll burst in tears at the mention of it."  
  
"I know. I don't even want to talk to her... I mean I do but I'm so afraid of saying the wrong thing that it scares me so much," he frowned. Rachel nodded, studying the floor.  
  
"Have you tried yet?"  
  
"Talking about the baby?... No."  
  
"You're going to have to. It'll help her move on."  
  
"Rachel she just lost the most important thing to her... I have no idea IF she'll ever get over it."  
  
"Just... you have to. You haven't seen her Chandler and-"  
  
"I have seen her Rach, it's not like I'm ignoring her! I can't make things better! I can't go back in time and fix this! It started as a mistake and it ended as one! Wouldn't it be better if we moved on?"  
  
"She is not going to move on. Not until she hears what you have to say." Chandler rubbed his hands over his face and looked at her.  
  
"Did she tell you she kissed me?"  
  
"You mean when she was drunk."  
  
"No... sober."  
  
"Sober as in... bass-ackwards drunk?"  
  
"No... sober as in a week ago sober." Rachel's mouth dropped and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"God, don't look so surprised!"  
  
"You?!"  
  
"Wow you're making me feel just peachy here!" She snickered and motioned with her hand.  
  
"She kissed you?"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"...Okay... Sorry. Go on."  
  
"As I was saying, she kissed me when we confessed we had feelings for each other –"  
  
"Wait! She told you about that?"  
  
"What? You knew about that?" Rachel suddenly shut her mouth and shook her head and Chandler's eyes widened, pointing at her.  
  
"You knew?!"  
  
"Mmm... no."  
  
"You knew!"  
  
"Yeah big deal, I knew."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" "It was a secret!"  
  
"What is this, third grade?" he yelled. Rachel glared at him and flicked her hair.  
  
"I made a promise to her. But that's gone to hell because you told her you liked her." Chandler nervously tapped his foot and she looked at him strangely.  
  
"Well... uhm... I kind of said I was... falling in love with her." There was a silence for a few moments before Rachel spoke again.  
  
"Oh... my... God."  
  
"I know...," he moaned.  
  
"What'd she say?" Rachel asked, now holding her hands over her mouth. Chandler looked at the closed door and sighed.  
  
"She loved me back," he finally said. Rachel screamed in excitement and Chandler shushed her quickly.  
  
"Holy shit... Oh, this changes everything. Oh this is great!"  
  
"What? How is it great? Our baby just died and she's clearly depressed! In my mind, that is no where near great!"  
  
"Okay no... but! Now you guys can work this out together! And fall in love! And have another baby! Okay that would SO work!" she rambled and Chandler stared at her like she had lost her mind.  
  
"What the hell planet are you on? Replacing a baby with another baby is not the kind of baby talk we should be talking about! Babies!" he yelled in frustration.  
  
"But what if you guys dated? And got married? The you'd have a family and a house with a white picket fence... and oh, it would be perfect." Chandler thought about it before shaking his head.  
  
"Wait... You think we would get married?"  
  
"Oh yeah. You guys are perfect together." He smiled proudly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! And I know I sound like Phoebe here, but it was fate! You guys slept together and fell in love!" Rachel smiled.  
  
"Oh yes, a dreamy, drunken state of love."  
  
"Come on! Just consider it, okay?" Rachel asked before picking up her Chinese food. Chandler thought about it before looking at her.  
  
"I don't want to consider it... I know how I feel... I love her Rach." She stumbled, backing against the counter.  
  
"Dammit I almost dropped the food... you love her? After all of this?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"After everything you've been through? Love?"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled. She put the cartons down and ran over to hug him. He grinned and hugged her back, laughing at her happiness.  
  
"Oh my God Chandler! Oh you are so the perfect couple... Oh I can see it now...," she trailed off, squeezing him again before letting go. She grinned at him and he laughed.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go tell her!"  
  
"Right now?" he panicked.  
  
"No, a month from now. Yes now! Go!" Rachel grinned, watching him nod to himself before opening the door.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to tell her."  
  
"Okay! Oh! Wait, take these." She grabbed the take-out boxes and put them in his hands.  
  
"Gee, thanks!"  
  
"Not for you! For her! Now go!" She watched as he went across the hall and knocked on the door before entering. He winked at her and Rachel gave him the thumbs up before he closed the door behind him. She sighed, walking down the hall with one last look at her friend's apartment with a smile. 


	11. Chapter 10

(Final chapter!!! Yay!!! Well yay for me but this means the story is over... aw so sad. Uhm this story is way WAY long and there will be a muuuuch shorter epilogue soon and then it will be the end. So thanks for keeping tabs on me guys and c u in a bit on my new story!!! If you're at all interested in knowing more about me... check out my diary at )  
  
(Oh! BTW- this story takes place after TOW the Embryos –duh- BUT they never played the game therefore they did not wager against the chick and duck and therefore they did not switch apartments. You'll see why it suddenly struck me later on in this chapter.)  
  
Chandler walked into Monica's apartment and looked around in shock. It was messy. Not over the top messy but more than Monica messy. Clothes were out on the couch, unfolded. He went over to the couch in shock and picked up a shirt, his mouth hanging open, and noticed that it wasn't even cleaned. He dropped the shirt and gaped at the apartment.  
  
"What the hell has happened here?" he asked himself, noticing a pizza box on the counter.  
  
"She... ordered... pizza?" He put down the Chinese food and picked up the delivery receipt to make sure it wasn't supposed to go to his apartment. No, it was at the right address. She never ordered pizza, she'd just make it herself. A bang caught his attention and he turned, walking to the nursery. He stopped in his tracks when he saw it completely restored to the way it was when Rachel lived there, except the walls were still purple, the pink flowers were gone. Her bed was back, dressers, picture frames, everything that was Rachel's. The only thing that was missing were the things she took with her when she moved out, clothes, and everything else.  
  
"Hey Mon?" he asked when he thought he heard her moving around in the apartment.  
  
"Chandler?" He left the room and saw Monica walking out of her bedroom. She had pajamas on, her hair pulled into a high ponytail. She did look better than the last time he had seen her. She wasn't pale anymore and she even smiled when she saw him.  
  
"Hey. I didn't hear you come on, sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay... How are you Mon?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Listen... We need to talk." She paused and nodded, studying the kitchen tiles. Chandler went to sit on the couch and he watched as she tucked a strand oh hair behind her ear and bit her lip before taking her place on the couch beside him. She folded her legs beneath her and he grinned when he saw the yellow chicks on her pajama pants and a top that said "cheep."  
  
"What, no duck?" he laughed and she glanced at him confused.  
  
"The chick and the duck... The chicks on your pajama pants... No duck"  
  
"I hate the duck."  
  
"What? Why?! It's a duck! Like Donald! And if you have a problem with Donald Duck, get out of my sight NOW." She giggled and he smiled, feeling the tension start to fade.  
  
"Oh, about the chick... Uhm... Joey kind of found out it's... gonna become a rooster."  
  
"A what?!" she screamed, crossing her arms over her chest. He cleared his throat and motioned with his hand.  
  
"It's not exactly a GIRL chick... really."  
  
"Not exactly? Than it IS going to be a rooster! And it will go off at dawn and I will try to kill you for getting the damn chick!"  
  
"I didn't get the chick, Joey did!"  
  
"Oh that's just one more tally against Joey." Chandler realized that this wasn't what he same over to discuss.  
  
"Okay forget the chick slash rooster and let's move on. I kinda had to talk to you..."  
  
"...Is this about the nursery?" she asked quietly, looking down in shame.  
  
"What? No – "  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't look at it anymore Chandler. I saw the room... and I thought of Brynne and I thought of you." He was surprised at the last thing she said and leaned back on his arms.  
  
"You thought of me?"  
  
"Yeah. I was afraid you'd get sad and stuff when you walked in there and feel guilty... Anyways Rachel is moving back in, Phoebe already told me, so I figured, what the hell, kill two birds with one stone."  
  
"Mon, you didn't have to do that alone you know."  
  
"I know," she whispered, holding her arms across her. Chandler looked around the apartment and saw that she had really let it go, she let everything slide. She was too busy worrying about the baby and what he would do as a reaction; she didn't want to take care of anything else. He put his hand on her knee and she looked up, her eyes rimmed with tears.  
  
"Oh Mon," he sighed and she fell into his arms, not crying but just wanting him to hold her for the time being. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and she buried his face in his chest, needing to feel safe from everything.  
  
"I'm so sorry this happened," he said softly and she shook her head.  
  
"No... It's not your fault."  
  
"But I still feel bad. I feel like I'm the reason this began in the first place. We never should have slept together." Monica pulled from away from his grasp and looked at him in concern, putting her hands on the sides of his face.  
  
"Even through everything... I'm glad we did. It made me see you differently, you're so sweet for putting up with this, so kind, and funny," she grinned.  
  
"Well...," he smiled. She kept her hands on his face and he put his hands over hers.  
  
"I meant what I said before," he said after a few moments.  
  
"What was that? About the chick?"  
  
"No... I said I was falling in love with you?... Before this all fell apart." Monica's smile faded and her mouth slowly opened silently.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well I was sort of... lying."  
  
"Oh," she repeated, her hopes falling when he dropped his hands and she began to lower hers.  
  
"I'm not falling for you... I am in love with you. After everything." Monica felt her heart skip a beat and looked at the man in front of her, beside the set backs and the heartache, he still loved her.  
  
"Oh my God," she muttered. They didn't speak for what seemed like an eternity and Chandler nervously swallowed, nodding his head at her.  
  
"If you want to say something be my guest." She shook her head and he shrugged.  
  
"No? All right. I'll just keep rambling until I decide –"her lips crushed against his and he leaned against the back of the couch in surprise. She moved her hands to the base of his neck and looped her arms on his shoulders. He slid his hands up her back and felt the soft material of her pajama shirt under his fingertips. This was what had made him fall in love with her. The ability she had to always catch him off guard and knock him off his feet. He did love her and he wanted more than anything to do whatever it took to let her know. She pulled back and saw the amusement written on his face.  
  
"Wow," he laughed, lowering his hands to rest on her lower back.  
  
"Wow is right," she giggled. He leaned in to kiss her again, not getting enough of her, and she slid onto his lap, kissing his jaw line. He could smell her shampoo she used, a warm vanilla scent that filled his senses into overdrive. She put her hands on his chest and sat up, looking down at him with a smile.  
  
"Right on," he grinned.  
  
"Right on?"  
  
"I wanted to be cool...," he sighed hopelessly. She laughed and played with his hair.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We should get together."  
  
"I think we are together," she snickered. Chandler smiled and thought for a moment before taking a leap of faith.  
  
"I mean like... really."  
  
"Like going steady? Oh man, I'm nine years old again!" she laughed, patting his knees.  
  
"Seriously... what if... what if we got married?" Monica's jaw dropped and she laughed nervously.  
  
"Yeah... pretend wedding... Joey will marry us! And I'll wear the white tablecloth and we'll serve ice cream at our reception!" Chandler waited for her to stop giggling before smiling at her and she frowned.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah! I mean I am so in love with you Mon and why shouldn't we be together?... You know?... And we can start a family for real this time... We'll have more babies and we'll be happy together." Monica paused in thought and he got nervous when she stared at him.  
  
"A real family? None of this hell?" she asked softly, looking at Rachel's room sadly.  
  
"Well, I mean... I want to be with you Monica."  
  
"But we've never dated! We were never boyfriend and girlfriend!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well we have for the last two minutes," he grinned smugly. Monica smiled and twirled her hair around her finger.  
  
"Chandler this is crazy."  
  
"So?"  
  
"And you're not kidding."  
  
"Not at all, for the first time in my life."  
  
"You want to marry me? And have babies?"  
  
"I do. I love you. I want to have a family with you. Would that be okay?" he asked, unsure. Monica looked around her and he waited for a reaction.  
  
"Yeah. I think it would."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," she laughed, leaning in to kiss him. He grinned and kissed her back while picking her up and moving her next to him. She looked at him questioningly and he smiled, getting up from his seat on the couch and she opened her mouth to protest.  
  
"I have to do something."  
  
"Now?!"  
  
"Yeah." Chandler started to leave but paused and turned around, going back to Monica and slowly getting down on one knee. Her hands flew to her mouth and he looked to make sure no one was going to interrupt them.  
  
"Monica. I love you. And I mean everything I just said. And I don't care if we dated for a year or for a minute before I did this... But I want to spend my life with you. I want to make everything right again. I want you to be my family; I want a chance at a baby again. I want you to be happy and I want you to be Monica I could go to with problems and laugh with and share my thoughts with. I love you so much Mon and it took me to now to realize it. Monica, will you marry me?" He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a gleaming diamond ring. She gasped and looked at Chandler with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes. I love you too," she sniffed and he let out a sigh of relief when she got off the couch and threw her arms around him, pulling him as close to her as possible.  
  
"Oh my God," he laughed, hugging her back and wiping away the tears in his own eyes. She kissed him again then looked down when he put the ring on her finger.  
  
"Wow. So we're serious about this," she laughed.  
  
"They're going to think we're crazy... Well, if they didn't already," he laughed. He put his arm around her and he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I love you Monica Geller."  
  
"I love you Chandler Bing."  
  
"Wow... we're engaged." Her eyes lit up and a grin split across her face, looking at her the diamond on her hand.  
  
"We are... I can't believe I'm going to be a bride," she laughed. She looked up at him and kissed him before leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I wouldn't want to be married to anyone other than you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I liked you way before you told me you did. Remember when I met you?"  
  
"When you were fa- aaaaaacinating?" She patted his leg with a smile.  
  
"Good save."  
  
"I thought so. Go on."  
  
"I really had a crush on you. Even with the flock of seagulls haircut."  
  
"Hey! That was hip!" he defended himself.  
  
"I'm just saying... I loved you then... But I love you much... MUCH more now."  
  
"Thank God. I had that band with Ross. We thought we were so cool."  
  
"I went to your concerts. Well... concert." Chandler looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well don't get to thrilled... I was made to go with my parents." He shrugged and hugged her again before getting up and pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Let's go tell the others."  
  
"Do you know where they are?"  
  
"Well they're not at home... so my guess... and I mean shot in the dark guess... is the coffee house. Oh, Joey knows I was going to propose."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He helped pick out the ring with me." She smiled and put her arm across his lower back.  
  
"Aw. I love Joey. I take back what I said before about him getting the chick."  
  
"Good because it ain't going anywhere."  
  
"Ready to face the music?"  
  
"Oh they know. Joey cannot keep a secret. I bet they're all waiting for us to walk in and act all surprised when we announce the engagement."  
  
"Think they'll be happy for us?"  
  
"I know they will." Monica smiled and reached up to kiss him and they left the apartment together.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." 


	12. Epilouge

Two years later  
  
Chandler leaned back in his chair in his boss' office, not completely listening to the lecture on marketing and its importance. He lazily looked at the charts at the head of the table and yawned, nodding from time to time to make it seem that he was paying attention. He reached out to get his coffee mug and smiled when the light hit the gold band on his left hand. He leaned all the way back in his chair, looking at the ring, remembering the wedding a year before.  
  
Monica had wanted a huge wedding and had jotted down every detail when she thought of something new. He once stole a glance at the list she guarded with her life and had to laugh when he read a page about color coordinated salt and pepper shakers. She was so excited to be engaged he was proud of not only her, but himself as well. They had come so far and been through so much that he couldn't think of spending his life with anyone else. He loved her more then he loved everything and everyone else combined. She made his world spin and he couldn't see his future without her.  
  
The wedding itself was beautiful. He would never tell her but he wanted the big wedding. He wanted the big dance floor and the rented hall, he wanted flowers draping over every arch at the church. She deserved it and he would give everything to her to make her happy. The day they got married was the happiest day of his life. Joey had been his best man and Rachel was Monica's maid of honor. Ross and Phoebe both, unfortunately, played at the reception, even breaking into a duet at the end of their separate performances, causing the guests to cringe. He couldn't think of a more meaningful beginning for the two of them.  
  
A faint ring caught his attention and he quickly reached down to grab the cell phone hooked on his belt and his eyes widened when he read the caller. He looked at his boss before answering the phone.  
  
"Hi Rach, what's - ... Oh my God... Now?... But it's... Oh wow is she okay?... Right... Okay I'm leaving now. Bye." He hung up and glanced up to see his boss standing over him, hands crossed over his chest.  
  
"Bing, what's so important that you had to answer a call in this meeting?"  
  
"Monica was taken to the hospital," he said in a rush, getting his suitcase and pulling on his jacket.  
  
"Oh... Well then go right ahead... Everything will go fine," he grinned. Chandler nodded to him and left the meeting room, practically running to the elevator that's door were already shutting. A girl saw him and pressed the door open button, allowing him to run right in. She smiled at him and he watched as the doors closed.  
  
"Thanks," he grinned to her. He waited impatiently and watched as the floor numbers went to "G" and he bolted out when the elevator stopped moving. He waved to the receptionist who watched him fly by and shrug to herself, going back to typing. Chandler opened the glass doors to the busy New York street and put his fingers in his mouth, letting out a sharp whistle as he walked to the street corner. A taxi pulled over right away and he jumped in, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Hospital."  
  
Twenty minutes later  
  
Chandler held his cell phone in his hand and ran past the nurses' station, looking for signs that pointed to the direction he had to go to. Rachel had told him there wasn't much time so he panicked and went as fast as his legs could carry him. He skidded into another hallway and had to stop himself when he saw everyone waiting for him.  
  
"Wow, you got here fast," Ross laughed from his place right outside the doorway to the room. Chandler looked at Phoebe and Joey sitting together on a bench across the hall and they smiled when they saw him.  
  
"How is she? I can go in right?"  
  
"Yeah, man! Go ahead! It's YOUR wife." Ross patted his friend's back as he walked by him to go into the room. He saw Rachel at Monica's side, holding her hand and coaxing her. He immediately went to Monica and saw the pain she was in, her face red and she had her eyes squeezed shut. He picked up her hand and she turned to him and Rachel let out a sigh of relief when she saw him there.  
  
"You were almost too late!" she laughed nervously.  
  
"Hey," Monica smiled weakly. Chandler watched the doctor and nurses hurrying around and he looked down at her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeah," she gasped and the doctor pulled up a seat at her feet, moving her legs apart and putting her feet on the sides. He nodded at her and she sat up a little more, taking a deep breath. Chandler felt her squeeze his hand and he looked up to see Rachel holding a wet cloth on Monica's forehead.  
  
"Monica... Time to push now."  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
Chandler looked up when there was a knock on the door and smiled when he saw his friends quietly enter.  
  
"Hey," they whispered and they came around the bed, excitement written on their faces. He looked down at Monica from his seat next to her on the bed and she grinned up at him, kissing him, before looking down to the baby cradled in her arms.  
  
"Oh Mon she's adorable," Rachel cooed. Monica ran a finger over the sleeping baby's face and she smiled at the little pink blanket she was wrapped in. Joey hugged Chandler and placed a small pink bear on the bed beside them. Phoebe grinned and stood next to Rachel. Ross smiled and kissed the top of his sister's head before admiring the tiny baby.  
  
"So have you thought of a name?" Rachel asked. Chandler looked at Monica before smiling.  
  
"Yeah... Her name is Melissa."  
  
"I loved that name for a girl... I never thought of it before," Monica sighed happily.  
  
"Melissa Isabelle Bing." The baby slowly opened her eyes and everyone huddled around, happy for their friends who had a new start at being parents. And they knew they would make it. It was a dream come true. 


End file.
